nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturn
Saturn (土星) is a planet, parental figure of their moons, Tethys, Titan and Rhea and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Saturn has pale skin with brown eyes and prominent long eyelashes with hazel glasses. They have short, curly copper red hair with a chestnut brown undertone and a single blonde streak on the left side. They are wearing a dark brown shirt with matching pants and shoes, a white bow-tie with a golden star-shaped medallion in the middle. They are wearing a brown tailcoat with a copper underside with four round buttons at the waist, along with a striped yellow and copper waistcoat, along with what appears to be white gloves. A trait shared with their moons seems to be the unique presence of a large, floating halo-like disk around their head, representing the moons of Saturn. Few illustrations show Saturn without this ring, but it is unclear if it can be removed or it was just forgotten to be drawn. Personality Saturn is described as being a very fun person to be around, surprisingly zany and strange. A good listener, so often works as a good "shoulder-to-cry-on" for their fellow planets. It is also inferred they may be quite a good carer, due to treating three of their moons like their own children. Their official profile also states them to go on vacations off on other galaxies, suggesting they may be a little irresponsible or laid back. Background Nothing much is known about Saturn's background aside from the fact they are apparently a galaxy famous musician and self-proclaimed parent to three of their moons: Titan, Rhea and Tethys. Saturn is one of the most popular planets even galaxy-wide. It is also stated they often go out on vacations to other galaxies, so they aren't home much, living life like a celebrity. They are also stated to play the contrabass. Relationships Saturn is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Jupiter It is not fully clear what relationship Saturn and Jupiter have, though it doesn't seem to be bad. Jupiter can be seen holding a scared Saturn in one image, implying they are probably on good terms. Tethys Saturn is Tethys' parental figure and planet. Though not much of their relationship is known, they have a close one as Saturn trusts him to represent the family when they are away. Titan Saturn is Titan's parental figure and planet, though nothing else is known about their relationship. Rhea Saturn is Rhea's parental figure and planet, though nothing else is known about their relationship. Neptune They appear in one image together, though their relationship is not known. Basis Saturn is a characterization of the planet Saturn. Saturn is the sixth planet from the Sun and the second-largest in the Solar System, after Jupiter. It is a gas giant with an average radius about nine times that of Earth. It has only one-eighth the average density of Earth, but with its larger volume Saturn is over 95 times more massive. Saturn is named after the Roman god of agriculture; its astronomical symbol (♄) represents the god's sickle. The planet's most famous feature is its prominent ring system that is composed mostly of ice particles, with a smaller amount of rocky debris and dust. At least 62 moons are known to orbit Saturn, of which 53 are officially named. This does not include the hundreds of moonlets in the rings. Titan, Saturn's largest moon, and the second-largest in the Solar System, is larger than the planet Mercury, although less massive, and is the only moon in the Solar System to have a substantial atmosphere. Quotes * "Precisely." - Saturn in a doodle * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" - Saturn screaming in Jupiter's arms Trivia * Saturn's hobby is playing the contrabass, the largest instrument in the violin family. ** Saturn's familial relationships with their moons may have been based on this instrument family. Each of them is stated to play an instrument from that family of instruments in size order. * Saturn's favorite music genre is just stated to be "all of them", possibly meaning they have no preference. * Saturn is used to represent Pyo's Ko-Fi account, as well as drawn with coffee mugs on other occasions, maybe implying that they may enjoy drinking coffee or tea. Gallery Saturn.png|Saturn's old portrait Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Saturn on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 48269abfc10395cb8925eec34f22ae5c.png 6e9b7126d0517274f798d4007622bf4f.png 1bafcbc23e821da04b48bf1868c3633c.png|Jupiter holding Saturn cbffe1e7f2a62a63fdad569b50f41adc.png 6cf20016f7565333ed1b00dba60c747c.png 58355c141a6700d1bfa387d19609dacc.png e80157fd66bb5c06e19bf6facbe669d7.png C4cab52ae19c93447030b8417095a513.png Gingadan2.png 31114a4d71e7dd932bc0f8367ed13471.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/saturn.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/115947 Category:Planet Category:Celestial Category:Characters Category:Solar Emissary